No quiero perderte
by luxam9
Summary: Tsuzuki y Hisoka son asignados a una nueva misión en unas aguas termales a investigar un fantasma. Hisoka quiere confesar sus sentimientos pero Tsuzuki se ve obligado a ayudarle al fantasma a cumplir su último asunto pendiente. Tener sexo.


Ohayoo minna

Bueno, esto quería haberlo subido ayer para festejar mi cumpleaños jeje. Finalmente, ayer 9 de agosto, soy oficialmente mayor de edad en todo el mundo! XD

Jajaja bueno

Esto va dedicado a Mitsuko-chan como último oneshot de regalo de la primera tanda de oneshots de regalo (XD).

Fue todo un reto porque nunca había visto Yami no Matsuei así que me puse a ver el anime y a leer el manga.

Gracias Mitsuko-chan por las horas que me regalaste pasándome el manga, definitivamente estuvo mucho mejor que el anime y me enamoré de los personajes. Espero que esto llene tus expectativas.

A leer

—Aaaahhh… he trabajado mucho, quiero un pastel...

Se quejó Tsuzuki. Mientras recargaba su cabeza en la mesa de la sala de reuniones.

—No seas infantil, deja de quejarte.

Acotó Hisoka con su seriedad habitual.

—Pero nos merecemos un descanso, hemos estado trabajando como locos últimamente. ¡Quiero vacaciones! —Gritó el moreno con sus manos levantadas en modo de imploración.

Hisoka sólo negó. Aún solía rondarle en la mente el cuestionamiento de ¿Porqué el líder de los shinigamis solía ser tan infantil? Quizás nunca lo sabría pero honestamente no le incomodaba. Era parte de la personalidad que tanto le gustaba de Tsuzuki, porque esa era la realidad. Estaba enamorado de Tsuzuki.

Desde aquella ocasión en que Muraki entrara en sus vidas y viera a la muerte tan cerca, su mente se había llenado de recuerdos del moreno. Fue cuando empezó a cuestionarse sus sentimientos llegando a la situación actual.

¿Exactamente cuándo había sucedido? No tenía idea. Después de meses de estar trabajado al lado de Tsuzuki, fue sintiendo que se sentía más cómodo con él. Como a veces el moreno tenía atenciones con él como llevarle una rebanada de pastel o acomodarle un mechón de cabello cuando el aire lo desacomodaba. Pequeños detalles, pero muy valiosos para él

Tsuzuki era una persona tan preciada para él. Quizás dese que lo había salvado de una noche con Muraki después de que el moreno perdiera contra el doctor una partida de póker. Cuando había visto al doctor acercársele y besar su cuello, una incomodidad había nacido en su pecho lo había retado a una revancha que por fortuna había ganado. No hubiera querido imaginarse si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Aún recordaba con claridad cada una de las veces en que Tsuzuki había sido objeto de las sucias insinuaciones del doctor Muraki. Como su pecho ardía al sentir la pasión y la lujuria que ese maldito demonio guardaba hacia su amado y se lo hacía saber a cada instante posible. Desearía él mismo poder hacerlo.

Pero había un problema. Tsuzuki no podía conocer sus sentimientos. Siendo tan juguetón y poco serio, podría tomar sus sentimientos como un juego. No sería capaz de soportar un rechazo.

—¡Tsuzuki! ¡Hisoka!

La imponente voz del jefe Konoe llamó la atención del ojiverde. El jefe iba entrando a la sala de juntas seguido por Tatsumi y Watari. Todos tomaron asiento.

—Tatsumi. —Ante la mención de su nombre, el secretario posó sobre la mesa una delgada carpeta de color negro con varios documentos dentro.

—Le tengo una misión.

—No más...

Susurró Tsuzuki mientras soltaba su cuerpo y su cabeza golpeaba ligeramente la mesa liberando un quejido.

—¿De qué se trata jefe?

Preguntó el ojiverde ignorando las niñerías de su compañero.

Él quería resolver todos los casos que pudiera. Cada investigación era experiencia que era lo que más deseaba. Su cuerpo aún era débil por la maldición que Muraki y no podía evitar desmayarse de vez en cuando, pero si se volvía más fuerte quizás... Tsuzuki se fijaría en él...

—Ha habido reportes de un fantasma que acecha a los huéspedes de un pequeño hotel de aguas termales en Hokkaido.

—¿Aguas termales?

Hisoka volteó a ver a su compañero. Por un momento esperó ver a Tsuzuki en una burbuja de alegría al saber que irían a unas aguas termales, pero el moreno sólo seguía balbuceando con su cabeza en la mesa sobre las montañas de casos que habían resuelto.

Negó con la cabeza.

Ya le tocaría explicarle todo.

—Tenemos pruebas para creer que se trata del espíritu de un joven que falleció ahí hace unas semanas debido a ataque de unos terroristas que fueron apresados poco después. Hubo varios muertos pero su alma no regresó aquí.

Tatsumi abrió la carpeta y, sacando unas hojas, le mostró a Hisoka la fotografía de un hombre muy apuesto. No rebasaría los veinticinco, de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Su nombre era Hideki Namaoka, 26 años, soltero. Se encontraba en un viaje de placer cuando fue asesinado por una bala perdida. No tenía familia, fue reconocido por unos amigos que vieron su fotografía en el noticiero que cubría la escena. Su deber es traer a ese fantasma a Meifu para que sea procesado. ¿Alguna duda?

Preguntó el jefe Konoe pues Tsuzuki seguía en su mundo con la cabeza pegada a la mesa.

—No señor.

—Bien, de todas maneras, encontrarán más información sobre el caso en el fólder. Vamos Tatsumi, hay cosas que hacer.

El jefe, su secretario y Watari salieron de la sala, dejando solos a Hisoka y a Tsuzuki.

El ojiverde le dio un vistazo a la carpeta antes de voltear a ver a Tsuzuki. Ya no murmuraba y su respiración era tranquila. Parecía haberse quedado dormido.

Era verdad que habían tenido muchos casos últimamente y ambos habían dormido poco. Él mismo se encontraba al borde del cansancio pero debían de hacer un caso más. Después de eso le pediría al jefe vacaciones... Para ambos...

—_"¿Estará dormido?"_

Se acercó al moreno hasta quedar a su lado y lo removió un poco.

—¿Tsuzuki?

No obtuvo respuesta

—¿Tsuzuki?

Volvió a insistir y en esta ocasión el moreno emitió un gruñido que no pudo descifrar. Su verde mirada viajó a los labios entre abiertos de su compañero y de pronto se le antojó probarlos. Su corazón se aceleró. Si le robaba un beso... Lo deseaba tanto...

Se fue acercando a aquellos labios que lo llamaban con premura. Cuando estuvo a pocos milímetros de unir sus labios, percibió un movimiento en su amado y se alejó lo suficientemente rápido para encarara la mirada violácea.

—Hi... ¿Hisoka?

El moreno se talló sus ojos aclarando su mirada y encontrándose con un Hisoka ligeramente ruborizado.

—Vámonos, tenemos trabajo.

Durante el viaje a las aguas termales, Tsuzuki notó que Hisoka iba muy callado y el rubor no abandonaba sus mejillas.

Estaba anocheciendo.

—Llegamos. —dijo el moreno bajando del auto que servía como coartada de su llegada.

Hisoka bajó de vehículo y tomó su pequeña maleta pasando rápidamente al vestíbulo del pequeño hotel. A Tsuzuki comenzaba a llamarle la atención aquel comportamiento tan distante de su compañero. Le dejó las llaves al ballet y se dirigió al vestíbulo siguiendo los pasos del castaño.

—¡¿A qué se refiere con que sólo tenemos una sola habitación?

El de ojos violetas escuchó la colérica voz de su compañero y se apresuró a la recepción, encontrándose con un enojado Hisoka y un recepcionista ligeramente asustado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Dice que sólo tenemos una sola habitación!

—¡¿Ehh?

Tsuzuki se acercó al recepcionista.

—Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme quien hizo la reservación?

El joven buscó entre sus papeles y respondió.

—Un joven de nombre Tatsumi dejó una carta para ustedes. —acotó, entregándole una carta. Hisoka se acercó a leer cuando Tsuzuki rompió el sobre.

_Hisoka, Tsuzuki_

_Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que sólo reservé una habitación. En estos momentos tenemos bajo presupuesto, así que ahorramos reservándoles una habitación matrimonial. Tienen tres semanas para resolver el caso. Disfruten su estancia._

_Tatsumi_

—Maldito Tatsumi.

Replicó Hisoka y se alejó a sentarse un rato. Estaba enojado y dejó a Tsuzuki terminar el trámite de admisión.

—Aún no puedo creerlo...

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Hisoka aventó su maleta con hastío a un rincón de su habitación.

Era una recámara con una cama matrimonial, una cocineta sencilla, un sillón de dos plazas, una mesa para dos, un armario y un baño con regadera. No había bañeras pues las aguas termales eran el principal atractivo del lugar. Aquello definitivamente parecía una habitación para un matrimonio.

A Hisoka ese viaje le gustaba cada vez menos. Tendría que compartir la habitación con Tsuzuki por lo que tardaran en resolver el caso. Sería toda una prueba para sus sentimientos. Tendría que contenerlos y tratar de no sonrojarse ada vez que rozaba a Tsuzuki, lo cual se había hecho cada vez más difícil en las últimas semanas.

Maldita la hora en que los habían escogido a ellos para el caso.

—Puedes tomar la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá. —dijo con rapidez en un tono que no daba espacio a réplica, sin embargo, Tsuzuki parecía no haberlo notado, o si lo hizo, no le tomó importancia.

—Por supuesto que no. No hay necesidad de que nos sacrifiquemos, la cama es doble, perfectamente cabemos los dos. Podemos dormir juntos.

La manera en que lo dijo, con aquella sonrisa despreocupada que tanto le caracterizaba lo terminó por exasperar. ¿Qué acaso nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Nunca vería que con aquellas actitudes que el moreno simplemente caracterizaba como serviciales terminarían lastimándolo más?

¿Cómo decirle lo que sentía sin terminar lastimado en el proceso por un rechazo hacia ellos? No, definitivamente no lo haría.

Sin querer discutir más, Tsuzuki decidió mejor empezar a guardar su ropa en el closet. Tendrían que comportarse lo más normal posible ante los ojos de los empleados y demás visitantes a las aguas termales por lo que la ropa y enceres personales iban incluidos en el viaje.

Con suerte, si resolvían rápido ese caso, podrían tomarse el resto del tiempo para descansar, después de todo, tal y como decía Hisoka, ya se merecían unas vacaciones.

Volteó a ver a Tsuzuki que, sin sorprenderlo, se había quedado dormido sobre la amplia cama. Se acercó a ella. Disfrutaba tanto verlo dormir, hecho del cual se había dado cuenta las varias veces que tuvieron largas misiones, aunque sería la primera vez que compartirían habitación... la primera vez que compartirían el lecho.

Un furioso rubor arremetió en sus mejillas. Se acercó a la cama y lo observó dormir. Esos lacios cabellos castaños y esa piel que pensaba tan suave como la mismísima seda que invitaba al tacto. Mejor irse antes de cometer una locura.

Decidió salir a recorrer el lugar para empezar a familiarizarse con las instalaciones del hotel.

Cuando Tsuzuki despertó se encontró totalmente sólo en la habitación.

—¿Hisoka?

Por un momento temió por el castaño, pero después recapacitó. Hisoka sabía cuidarse sólo.

Se levanto de la cama y acomodó su ropa en su lado del ropero para después salir de la habitación con rumbo al comedor del hotel. Tenía hambre.

Al llegar, no le fue difícil ubicar a Hisoka que se encontraba en una de las mesas tomando un café y leyendo una revista.

—¡Al fin te encuentro!

Hisoka levantó la vista de la revista y se encontró con un Tsuzuki sonriente que se estaba sentando frente a él y volteando a ver alrededor.

—Puedes ordenar lo que quieras, la comida viene incluida.

—¡En serio! ¡Quiero pay!

Sólo fue que mencionara la palabra gratis y el moreno llamó la atención de una mesera para ordenar cinco rebanas de pay de manzana.

—¡Delicioso!

Hisoka aún se preguntaba cómo el moreno podía comer tanto y aún así parecía no tener un gramo de grasa extra en su cuerpo. Había devorado as cinco rebanas de pay con avidez en lo que Hisoka sólo había pedido otra taza de café.

—Parece haber pocos clientes —comentó Tsuzuki viendo por décima vez a su alrededor mientras lamía el tenedor con el que se había comido su último trozo de pay.

—Es por los rumores de las apariciones y los ataques. He estado investigando entre la gente del lugar —empezó el ojiverde—. El hotel ha ido perdiendo clientes conforme los rumores de un espíritu se han ido esparciendo. Cada vez menos gente viene a visitar las aguas termales.

Tsuzuki escuchaba mientras pedía su sexta rebanada de pay. Estaba simplemente delicioso

Suele aparecer entre las 12 y las tres de la mañana. Horas en las que usualmente las parejas que visitan el hotel van a... —Hisoka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese pensamiento—, tú sabes...

Tsuzuki no supo porqué, pero el ver ese sonrojo en las delicadas mejillas del menor hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Se veía tan adorable que daban ganas de...

—No ha habido heridos pero algunas víctimas mencionan que les han aparecido manchas en forma de manos, como si alguien los hubiera tocado.

—¿Hay en el hotel alguien que haya sido atacado ya? —preguntó sin perder su profesionalismo a pesar de lo que ese sonrojo le había hecho sentir.

—En estos momentos no, esta información la obtuve del gerente y algunos empleados que se han enterado de las apariciones pero nunca han visto una.

—Pues habrá que visitar las aguas termales... a la media noche.

Cuando Tsuzuki le dijo que visitarían las termas a medi noche pensó que sería en plan de investigación. Nunca pensó que el moreno en realidad quería "bañarse" en las termas. Aquello iba a terminar mal.

Ambos iban vestidos con unas batas de baño y se dirigieron a las aguas termales a pesar de la advertencia de un empleado que les había dicho que la mayoría de las apariciones y los ataques había sucedido durante la noche.

—¿Hisoka te encuentras bien?

Tsuzuki no había podido evitar notar que Hisoka tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y por más que o quisiera admitirlo, era demasiado atrayente.

—Estoy bien... —dijo Hisoka on un titubeo—, sólo es la temperatura, está caliente.

Acababan de llegar a la entrada de las aguas termales desde donde el calor ya podía sentirse. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas desde que se había dado cuenta de que se estaría bañando completamente desnudo con Tsuzuki a pocos metros de él... en las mismas condiciones. Sólo esperaba no tener ningún accidente con su "amiguito" que pudiera delatarlo.

—Aahh... Está caliente

La voz eufórica del otro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tsuzuki había metido uno de sus pies al agua para constatar su temperatura. Hisoka observó como el moreno se empezaba a desabrochar la bata y su primer impulso fue voltearse. No resistiría la visión del cuerpo de Tsuzuki desnudo.

—¡Deliciosa! ¡Vamos Hisoka, métete, pero ten cuidado, está un poco resbaloso!

Cuando el ojiverde volteó, Tsuzuki estaba emergiendo de la fosa, su amplia espalda perlada por pequeñas gotas de agua y sus cabellos húmedos goteando sensualmente. Toda una visión. Se sonrojó de nuevo. La idea de desnudarse frente al moreno no le agradaba para nada. La vergüenza lo agobiaba.

—Podrías... ¿Podrías voltearte?

Ni siquiera cuando había ido a las aguas termales de Hokkaido por unas vacaciones, Hisoka se había bañado con los demás. Había dejado que Watari, Tsuzuki y Tatsumi se bañaran en otra fosa diferente. La vergüenza era demasiada.

Para su desgracia, Tsuzuki no entendió.

—¿Voltearme? ¿Sucede algo Hisoka?

El rubor creció en sus mejillas y sujetó con fuerza los bordes de la bata sobre su cuerpo mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda.

_"Mi cuerpo dejó de crecer a los 16 años y por muchos años que cumpla, siempre tendré aspecto de adolescente y Tsuzuki seguirá tratándome como a un niño y preocupándose por mí... Deseaba tanto crecer... Convertirme en adulto...Me gustaría tener su misma edad... Así... Quizás tendría una oportunidad..."_

—Nee Hisoka, ¿Te da pena?

Una mirada pícara apareció en el rostro del ojivioleta mientras se acercaba a la orilla. Hisoka apenas había escuchado las palabras del moreno cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura y un tironeo en su bata de baño.

—¡Tsuzuki!

—¡Vamos Hisoka, somos hombres! ¡Que no te de pena!

Sin poder evitarlo y debido a lo resbaloso del piso, ambos cayeron a las aguas termales, causando un estrépito de agua que por fortuna no fue escuchado por los otro huéspedes del hotel que no eran muchos.

Tsuzuki emergió del agua riendo como nunca en su vida mientras veía a Hisoka pelearse con su bata que había quedado toda mojada, tratando de escapar de la maraña de telas resultantes. Cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse de ellas, y aventarlas fuera de agua, se percató de la poca distancia que lo separaba de Tsuzuki que se encontraba a su espalda.

Iba a voltear cuando sintió una mano fría correr por su pierna derecha hasta casi llegar a su cadera y luego desaparecer.

—¡Tsuzuki! ¡Deja de estarme tocando! —gritó, volteando a ver al moreno pero para su sorpresa, éste se encontraba a unos tres metros de distancia y el agua estaba tranquila a su alrededor por lo que no podía haber sido él.

—Pero que...

Entonces una bruma comenzó a bajar hasta tocar el agua, hundiéndose un poco y frente a ellos se materializó un cuerpo etéreo. Con lentitud comenzaron a aparecer las leves curvas de un cuerpo masculino desnudo cubierto por una pequeña toalla a la altura de la cadera.

—Vaya... son los primeros que no salen corriendo.

El joven caminó de manera felina hacia Tsuzuki quien lo veía un poco sorprendido. Se parecía mucho a Watari con una belleza exótica que llamaba la atención. Al llegar hasta donde estaba el moreno le acercó una de sus manos a la mejilla, haciéndole notar su fría temperatura. Le dirigió una mirada sensual e incitadora.

—Qué... ¿No te doy miedo?

—No. Somos shinigamis y hemos venido para llevarte de regreso a Meifu. Tu tiempo en este mundo terminó. —dijo Hisoka con voz fría y seria.

El cambio en el semblante del joven fue inmediato.

—¿Llevarme de regreso? —Empezó con furia— ¡No pienso irme! ¡Tengo un asunto pendiente! —gritó, desapareciendo en una bruma helada que sacó escalofríos a los shinigamis.

—Eso fue inesperado —dijo Tsuzuki volteando a ver a Hisoka que para su sorpresa ya estaba fuera del agua y poniéndose la bata de baño que quedaba seca, la suya.

—Me voy a la habitación.

—¡Espera Hisoka! —gritó con lagrimitas en los ojos, pero segundos después se quedó sólo.

—¡Me dejaste sólo!

Los fuertes gritos de Tsuzuki despertaron a Hisoka durante la madrugada. Justo cuando dentro de sus sueños estaba a punto de hacer el amor con él. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y esperaba que el ojivioleta no se diera cuenta de la excitación que tenía en esos momentos.

—Fue tu culpa, tú me tiraste al agua con todo y bata —respondió con seriedad, tratando de acomodar las sábanas para ocultar su estado.

—Bueno, al menos conseguí información —Aquello llamó la atención de Hisoka—. Después de estar esperando por una hora a que regresaras, el fantasma regresó.

- Flash Back -

"_¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? No puedo ponerme esa bata, está toda mojada, y si me salgo desnudo alguien me podría ver. ¡Me da pena! ¡Hisoka, ven a rescatarme!_"

Eran los pensamientos de Tsuzuki cuando la bruma fría volvió a aparecer. El cuero del joven muchacho nuevamente fue tomando forma frente a él pero el rostro de ira parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

—Vaya, al fin el niño se ha ido y dejó a los adultos solos. —dijo el joven en tono sensual caminando hacia Tsuzuki que seguía dentro del agua.

Las fosas no eran muy profundas y el agua llegaba a la altura del abdomen de Tsuzuki. El fantasma detuvo su andar cuando se encontró a treinta centímetros del Shinigami y posó sus manos sobre su pecho, causándole un escalofrío.

—Hideki...

—Vaya, sabes mi nombre —lo cortó.

—Como dijo Hisoka, somos Shinigamis y venimos a llevarte a Meifu.

—Te he dicho que no puedo irme hasta que termine mi asunto pendiente.

Hideki rodeó a Tsuzuki hasta quedar a sus espaldas y entonces lo abrazó. Tsuzuki tembló ante el repentino cambio de temperatura. El cuerpo etéreo del joven estaba frío y el contraste con las aguas termales rea muy evidente. Quería alejarse, pero necesitaba información para el caso. Necesitaba saber cuál era el asunto pendiente de Hideki.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el rubio susurrándole en la oreja.

—Soy Tsuzuki Asato. ¿Cuál es tu asunto pendiente? —El semblante del joven volvió a cambiar, tan voluble como el agua. Se acercó a una zona donde había un grupo de rocas para sentarse dentro del agua y con un gesto le indicó al moreno que lo siguiera e hiciera lo mismo.

—Vine aquí a conocer a mi media naranja. —Empezó Hideki con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado.— Su nombre era Hikaru. Nos habíamos conocido por una sala de chat en internet. Fue instantáneo. Nos complementábamos perfectamente. Después de eso comenzamos a hablar por teléfono. Su voz era maravillosa. Cuando hablábamos, parecía siempre terminar mis pensamientos. Compartimos fotografías y videos. Queríamos vernos pero al estar en diferentes ciudades, era imposible hasta que se nos presentó la posibilidad de viajar a ambos y decidimos vernos aquí. —Volteó a ver a Tsuzuki a los ojos los cuales parecían haberse empañado con un velo de tristeza.— La noche en que morí, nos veríamos a media noche en las termas. Yo lo estaba esperando, hasta que...

—Ocurrió el atentado.

Demasiado triste, pensó Tsuzuki, viendo el oscuro semblante de Hideki. Estaba casi seguro de saber cuál era su asunto pendiente.

—Deseaba tanto poder verlo... poder decirle que... lo amaba... darle un beso... No llegué a verlo. Cuando desperté, ya estaba así y i cómo se lo llevaban en una ambulancia en una bolsa negra. Sabes... —volteó a ver al moreno— deseaba tanto besarlo, hacer el amor con él, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Pertenecerle. —Una de las manos del rubio viajó a la mejilla de Tsuzuki causándole un escalofrío. —. Te pareces tanto a él.

Hideki se fue acercando lentamente, perdiéndose en la mirada de Tsuzuki. Era tan parecido a Hikaru.

—Yo prometo ayudarte Hideki.

La distancia se fue acortando. La mano del ojivioleta se posó en el pecho del espíritu, temiendo atravesarlo pero no fue así. Podía sentirlo, sentir ese frío mortecino que ya lo había tocado antes con sus manos. Recibió una mirada de tristeza.

—Lo siento... —dijo Hideki antes de posar un rápido beso en la mejilla de Tsuzuki y desaparecer.

—Después de eso, desapareció.

Tsuzuki le había contado absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles sin ver lo que ocasionaba en Hisoka.

—Entonces...su asunto pendiente... —empezó Hisoka.

—Quería verlo.

Hisoka estaba muy nervioso. A su lado, a pocos centímetros de él Tsuzuki dormía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Cuando había terminado de contarle todo acerca de Hideki, se había puesto un pijama y se había puesto a dormir, después de todo, había tenido que esperar hasta que un encargado hiciera su runda nocturna y le llevara una bata seca.

Podía sentir su respiración cerca de su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor emanar de él. Una tibieza y calidez que tanto le caracterizaba. Pero no podía dormir. En su mente se repetís una y otra vez todo lo que le había contado Tsuzuki. El asunto pendiente.

La noche siguiente, los shinigamis acordaron en que Hisoka iría a investigar en la noche ara usar su empatía y tratar de dilucidar las intenciones del fantasma. Tsuzuki sólo le había sonreído deseándole buena suerte.

Y ahora se encontraba de nuevo en las aguas termales. En esa ocasión se había metido despacio, tratando de disfrutar un poco el calor de las aguas hasta que sintió un súbito cambio de temperatura.

—Sé que estás ahí. Déjate ver.

Hideki apareció frente a él a una distancia que no respetaba el espacio personal, con una sonrisa de superioridad y autosuficiencia.

—Vaya, pero si es el niño. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Dónde está Tsuzuki?

—¿Para qué quieres a Tsuzuki? —preguntó Hisoka a la defensiva. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de ese fantasma hacia su compañero.

—¿Eso es obvio no? —respondió caminando lentamente a su alrededor—. Quiero resolver mi asunto pendiente con él.

Una risa sardónica emanó del rubio desapareciendo y apareciendo fuera de la fosa. Hisoka logró ubicarlo de nuevo al escuchar su risa.

—¡Tsuzuki no...!

—Tsuzuki es un hombre, y como todo hombre, tiene necesidades que perfectamente puedo cumplir. Mírame —dijo, dando una vuelta, mostrándole al ojiverde su cuerpo sólo cubierto por una pequeña toalla a la cintura. —, soy perfecto, totalmente deseable con un cuerpo de infarto, comparado contigo que aún eres un niño. Yo podría satisfacer a Tsuzuki —Desapareció nuevamente para aparecer, con su rostro a menos de cinco centímetros del de Hisoka. —, y ten por seguro que pronto volveré a Meifu... un vez que esté con él.

Y desapareció.

La respiración de Hisoka se había acelerado. Ese asunto pendiente que tanto había temido. La sola idea de pensar que ese fantasma pudiera pretender hacerle algo a Tsuzuki le helaba la piel, pero lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de que la necesidad de Tsuzuki de cumplir sus promesas lo orillara a hacer hasta lo imposible para llevar a Hideki a Meifu. Inclusive a tener a hacer el amor con él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tsuzuki cuando Hisoka había entrado a la habitación muy tarde esa noche.

Hisoka venía con el semblante lívido. Se veía tenso y su mirada estaba fija en algún punto en el suelo. El ojiverde volteó a ver a Tsuzuki cuando sintió su mano sobre su hombro cubierto por una bata.

—Sí... Sí... Estoy bien.

—¿Viste a Hideki?

—No... No lo vi...

No tenía idea de porqué estaba mintiendo. No. Sí sabía pero no quería admitírselo a sí mismo. No quería ni imaginarse por un momento a Tsuzuki con Hideki. Había sido capaz de sentir las emociones de Hideki. Deseo, lujuria, pasión. Todo por Tsuzuki, por aquel hombre que había tenido la desgracia de parecerse a la media naranja del espíritu.

—Tendremos que ir de nuevo. Hay que convencerlo de ir a Meifu. Se lo prometí.

—Te he dicho que no vayas haciendo promesas a la ligera. Habrá veces en las que no podrás cumplirlas.

Fue lo último que dijo Hisoka antes de meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Los siguientes tres días, aunque fueron a las aguas termales, Hideki no apareció. Las cosas parecían haberse calmado en el hotel y la clientela estaba feliz. Dos de esos días se había encontrado a parejitas en medio de un ambiente romántico. Hisoka se había ruborizado demasiado, esas noches. Podía sentir a flor de piel las emociones y pensamientos de las parejas. Lo peor era que Tsuzuki sólo sonreía de manera pícara llamándolos pervertidos a escondidas sin pensar en lo que significaban esas acciones. Lo que daría Hisoka por encontrase en esa situación con Tsuzuki.

La cuarta noche en que regresaron a las aguas termales fue la de la suerte. Hideki ya los estaba esperando ahí. Tsuzuki se había caminado hasta estar cerca del borde del agua, mientras que Hisoka se había quedado cerca de la puerta.

—¡Tsuzuki!

El fantasma prácticamente voló a los brazos del moreno, sintiendo su calor humano bajo la delgada tela de la bata de baño.

—Hideki, hemos venido a llevarte a Meifu, no te resistas. —dijo Hisoka, enojado por el atrevimiento del fantasma.

Hideki le habló a Tsuzuki, ignorando por completo al otro Shinigami.

—Regresaré a Meifu con una condición. Tsuzuki... Ayúdame a deshacerme de mi asunto pendiente...

—¡Debes estar bromeando!

Inclusive antes de que Tsuzuki pudiera contestar Hisoka ya le había dado mil vueltas al asunto. Eso era una locura y lo peor era que Tsuzuki no había alejado al fantasma de él. Su mirada parecía perdida en el rostro de Hideki.

—Por favor Tsuzuki... Te pareces demasiado a Hikaru. Sólo tú puedes ayudarme a liberarme de este asunto pendiente... Sólo...

—¡No lo escuches Tsuzuki!—gritó Hisoka que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Por más que no quería llorar, sus ojos estaban brillantes—. ¡Quiere manipularte!

—Por favor Tsuzuki —Hideki desvaneció sus palabras dándole un ligero beso a Tsuzuki en la mejilla—. Es mi último deseo...

Tsuzuki tenía un debate interno. Le había prometido que lo ayudaría. Que lo ayudaría a regresar a Meifu. Pero su petición... Volteó a ver a Hisoka y su respiración se cortó cuando vio que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Y porqué sentía su corazón sangrar al verlo sufrir? ¿Porqué la gente que estaba a su lado siempre terminaba sufriendo?

—Hisoka...

—¡No me digas que lo estás si quiera considerando! —gritó Hisoka en un arranque de rabia— ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No puedes siempre cumplir tus promesas!

—Pero Hisoka... yo...

—Déjalo Tsuzuki... sólo es un niño, no tiene idea de lo que vamos a hacer los adultos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No podía soportarlo más. Las emociones eran demasiadas. Su propia inseguridad. Su amor por Tsuzuki. La lujuria de Hideki y el gran sentimiento de pesar de ojivioleta estaba a punto d quebrarlo por completo. Tenía que huir.

—¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Acuéstate con él! ¡Libéralo! ¡No me importa! —gritó con toda su alma antes de entrar corriendo al hotel con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

El dolor era demasiado y no era capaz de distinguir la vorágine de sentimientos que lo inundaban en ese momento.

—¡Hisoka!

Tsuzuki hizo el amago de salir corriendo tra él pero una mano fría rodeó su brazo impidiéndole avanzar.

—Espera Tsuzuki...

Tsuzuki volteó a ver al fantasma cuyo semblante había cambiado por completo nuevamente. Ahora se veía serio, casi triste.

—Hideki, tengo que ir por Hisoka, yo...

—¿Qué le vas a decir? —Le preguntó, cortándole la oración.

Aquello puso a pensar a Tsuzuki. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Una muy buena pregunta. ¿Cómo saber que decir si ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos?

—¿Lo amas verdad?

¿Amarlo?

—No lo sé.

Lo quería. Lo apreciaba. Era su compañero de trabajo. Tenían meses trabajando juntos. Seguían buscando a Muraki y quería matar a ese desgraciado doctor por hacerlo sufrir. Pero... ¿Amarlo?

A su mente llegaron todos los momentos que había compartido con el ojiverde. Las discusiones. Las peleas. Las salidas juntos. Las veces en que habían llorado en los brazos del otro. Todas a cada una de las veces en que había temido por la seguridad de Hisoka y todas las ocasiones en que el ojiverde lo había salvado de algún peligro, incluyendo aquella vez en el crucero cuando estuvo a punto de estar a la merced de las lujuriosas manos del doctor Muraki.

—Yo...

—No niegues tus sentimientos Tsuzuki... —Las palabras de Hideki estaban llenas de pesar—, podrías no llegar a experimentarlos en plenitud como yo... No cometas mis errores... Podrías perderlo...

Tsuzuki sintió su corazón latir. ¿Perder a Hisoka? No. No quería perderlo. En esos momentos no podía ni imaginarse una vida sin Hisoka. Sin su voz, sin presencia, sin sus sutiles sonrisas. No. Simplemente no.

—Tsuzuki... antes de que te vayas... quisiera pedirte un favor...

Tsuzuki volteó a ver a Hideki, su mirada centrada en los cerúleos ojos del rubio.

—Bésame...

Aquella petición descolocó a Tsuzuki.

—Hideki yo...

—Sé que amas a Hisoka pero... quisiera saber lo que se siente ser besado... al menos una vez...

Se lo había prometido. Lo ayudaría a regresar a Meifu deshaciéndose de su asunto pendiente, pero dadas las circunstancias... era lo menos que podía hacer...

Tsuzuki tomó a Hideki por la cintura, sintiendo su piel fría bajo sus manos y sin avisar, tomó sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno. Era un regalo. Un regalo para despedirse de Hideki. Para que pudiera pedir un beso en sus labios por primera vez. Pronto el beso terminó.

—Gracias Tsuzuki —Un halo blanco apareció detrás de Hideki—. Gracias por este regalo... Creo que estoy listo para irme.

Hideki abrazó a Tsuzuki fuertemente y en ese instante empezó a desaparecer.

—Gracias Tsuzuki...

Hisoka no podía aguantar el torrente de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas cual río desbocado en lluvias. Su corazón gritaba y lloraba sangre al imaginarse a Tsuzuki con ese fantasma. Cada que a su mente llegaba una imagen de Tsuzuki recorriendo la mortecina y fría piel un nuevo torrente de lágrimas le cortaba la respiración.

Tuvo que tragarse un gemido cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y ya sabía quién era el único que tenía llave de la habitación además de él. Se volteó de manera que era capaz de darle la espalda al moreno y evitar que viera su rostro descompuesto.

—¿Terminaste? —no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, pero el llanto le quebraba la voz.

—Yo no...

—No lo niegues... siento su presencia en todo tu cuerpo... espero que lo hayas disfrutado al menos...

—No hice nada con él... sólo lo besé... No pude hacer nada.

—¡No mientas! —Hisoka se levantó y lo encaró con furia, dándose cuenta de que Tsuzuki se encontraba frente a la cama— _"¿Cuándo llegó aquí tan rápido?"_—. Podía sentir un leve rastro de la presencia de Hideki.

—No miento... Me di cuenta de algo cuando te fuiste...

Tsuzuki se subió a la cama, asustando un poco a Hisoka por el súbito acercamiento y trepó por las colchas hasta estar encima de Hisoka. Para Tsuzuki fue fácil ver los rastros de lágrimas en las sonrojadas mejillas junto a los ojos rojos y brillantes. Se sentía una basura por trastornar de esa forma ese rostro de porcelana.

—Me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte... Te amo Hisoka...

Hisoka gimió ante la confesión. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

—No... No juegues conmigo Tsuzuki... —replicó Hisoka tapándose los ojos, no pudiendo aguantar la vergüenza de que el moreno lo viera de esa manera.

—No es mentira Hisoka... —Tsuzuki tomó las manos del ojiverde—. Te amo.

Tsuzuki atrapó los labios de Hisoka y este beso fue totalmente al que le dio a Hideki. Fue arrebatador. Fue hambriento, como si con ese beso quisiera asegurarse de nunca perderlo. Escuchó campanas celestiales cuando sintió a Hisoka gemir dentro de aquel beso y pasar sus manos por su cuello.

Hisoka estaba en el cielo. Los labios de Tsuzuki era lo más delicioso que hubiera probado alguna vez. Más dulce que los pays que al moreno le gustaban, más dulce que nada. Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus respiraciones se fundían una y otra vez, no pudiendo marcar donde terminaba un beso y empezaba otro.

Cuando el oxígeno empezó a escasear, sus labios se separaron y sus miradas se fundieron.

—Esto es un sueño. —murmuró el ojiverde. Debía serlo. Sólo en sus sueños, Tsuzuki era capaz de decirle que le amaba y quitarle la respiración con un solo beso.

—No es un sueño... Te amo Hisoka...

En esta ocasión fue Hisoka quien atrajo a Tsuzuki hacia él, robándole beso tras otro mientras sus manos se deleitaban con la amplia espalda del moreno. Tsuzuki no se quedaba atrás pues, apoyando una de sus manos al lado de Hisoka como punto de apoyo, aprovechó su otra mano para tocar el pecho de Hisoka que estaba descubierto por la tela que se había deslizado.

Hisoka gimió cuando sintió la cálida mano de Tsuzuki rozar uno de sus pezones. El beso se rompió y el ojivioleta comenzó a besar el cuello de Hisoka, lamiendo y mordiendo, marcando esa deliciosa piel como suya.

Al llegar al pecho, movió los pliegues de la bata para despegar el tórax por completo y chupó fuertemente uno de los pezones.

—Ahh... Tsuzuki...

Aquel gemido era estimulante. Con ímpetu, pasó al otro pezón, dándole el mismo tratamiento hasta dejarlo rojo y totalmente erecto. Sus besos se trasladaron por la piel de seda del abdomen de Hisoka hasta llegar a la cintilla de la bata que permanecía fuertemente anudada.

Tsuzuki levantó la vista, pidiendo mudo permiso para continuar, y su respuesta fue el mismo Hisoka desanudando la bata aunque no descubrió su cuerpo. Eso se lo dejó a él.

Con lentitud, como quien abre un regalo muy preciado, fue retirando la tela hasta encontrarse con el cuerpo totalmente desnudo del menor. Era simplemente perfecto. Piel lechosa, suave como la seda. Caderas estrechas con las curvas exactas y ni un gramo de grasa extra. Piernas largas y bien torneadas y finalmente, su juvenil miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

Hisoka no pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo. Era la primera vez que se mostraba desnudo ante Tsuzuki y no pudo evitar pensar si su cuerpo sería capaz de satisfacer al más fuerte de los shinigamis.

Al ver la ausencia de reacción del mayor, se temió lo peor. Que no le agradara su cuerpo. En un amago de nervios, Hisoka trató de cubrirse de nuevo, pero sus manos fueron detenidas por las de Tsuzuki.

—No...

—No te gusto, yo...

—Eres perfecto... —Lo cortó Tsuzuki—. Simplemente me tomaba mi tiempo contemplándote.

Hisoka volvió a sentir los labios del ojivioleta sobre su piel, esta vez sobre su cadera e iban bajando lentamente a una velocidad casi desesperante. Cuando Tsuzuki llegó hasta el miembro del joven, no se reprimió y le dio una fuerte lamida a todo lo largo, sacándole un gemido de placer al ojiverde. Simplemente delicioso.

—Tsuzuki... Por favor...

Aquella rogada petición fue escuchada y Hisoka casi gritó al sentir su miembro atrapado en la húmeda cavidad que representaba la boca del moreno. A un ritmo constante, Tsuzuki movió sus labios de arriba abajo, recorriendo todo lo que su boca pudiera abarcar, sacándole más y más gemidos de su pequeño, pues eso era. Su pequeño. Completamente suyo hoy y para siempre.

Con sus manos acariciaba los glúteos de Hisoka mientras su boca se encargaba de complacerlo, pero cuando una de sus manos fue más allá, el cuerpo del menor se tensó.

Tsuzuki lo sabía. Hisoka aún no era capaz de olvidar lo que Muraki le había hecho. La forma en que había poseído su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad y había maldecido su cuerpo. Juraba que algún día le daría a Muraki su merecido.

—Confía en mí Hisoka... No te haré daño...

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes. Hisoka se obligó a respirar lentamente, relajando su cuerpo, si perder la excitación que las caricias de Tsuzuki sobre su miembro habían logrado.

Tsuzuki subió a besarlo nuevamente, tratando de infundirle la misma calma que lo inundaba en esos movimientos. Las manos tímidas de Hisoka se dirigieron al nudo de su propia bata para deshacerlo y poder descartar la prenda.

Hisoka no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el pecho descubierto de Tsuzuki con sus pectorales marcados y el abdomen trabajado pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquel miembro erecto y turgente que se elevaba contra la piel del vientre.

Sintió como una de las manos de Tsuzuki se encargaba de su miembro y luego una lengua aventurera bajaba por sus testículos hasta llegar a su perineo, mandándole espasmos de placer.

Tsuzuki lamió sus dedos para después empezar a preparar a Hisoka. Lo hizo lentamente, observando las facciones del rostro del ojiverde para saber cuándo esperar. En poco tiempo, tres dedos se movían deliciosamente dentro de Hisoka, golpeando su próstata en ocasiones, haciéndolo gemir.

—Tsuzuki... Te necesito...

La añoranza de aquellas palabras teñidas con betas de deseo fue suficiente para que los dedos de Tsuzuki abandonaran la cavidad que estaban preparando y se incorporara de nuevo.

Levantó las piernas de Hisoka, colocándolas sobre sus hombros y enfocó los preciosos ojos verdes que refulgían de placer. Atrapó esos labios que comenzaban a convertirse en una droga para él y tomó su miembro para dirigirlo a su destino, entrando de una sola embestida.

Dentro del beso tragó un gran gemido del menor al sentirse invadido en lo más profundo de su ser. Su espalda se arqueó y tuvo que cortar el beso para poder respirar. Dolía. Vaya que dolía.

—Relájate Hisoka.

Tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para poder relajarse lo suficiente y que Tsuzuki considerara empezar a moverse. Posó sus manos tras el cuello del moreno y lo atrajo para besarlo. Nunca se cansaría de esos labios dulces y complacientes.

Tsuzuki aprovechó ese beso para empezar a moverse.

—Aaahhh...

Un corrientazo de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y al mismo tiempo frotando su miembro contra el duro vientre de Tsuzuki. El moreno había tocado un punto dentro de él que lo había llevado hasta casi tocar las estrellas.

Tsuzuki comenzó a moverse con maestría, tocando ese punto que hacía delirar a Hisoka en cada embate. Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor y el placer exudado, se movían al compás de sus gemidos necesitados.

Hisoka se sentía como astronauta pues desde que Tsuzuki había comenzado a moverse no había podido dejar de tocar las estrellas. Su miembro era perfectamente estimulado por el roce constante de sus vientres. Sentía la excitación acumularse en su bajo vientre. Iba a explotar.

—Tsuzuki... Aahh... Ya no... puedo... más...

Tsuzuki deliraba de placer. Las cálidas paredes que rodeaban su miembro con fuerza lo hacían impulsarse con más ímpetu para darle más placer a su amado. Su amado Hisoka. Tantas veces en las que había estado a punto de perderlo y hasta ahora se daba cuenta del infierno que sería su vida sin él.

Escucharlo decir que estaba a punto de terminar fue el aliciente para que tomara el miembro del ojiverde y lo estimulara con fuerza.

—¡Tsuzuki!

—¡Aahh! ¡Hisoka!

En una explosión orgásmica, Hisoka liberó chorros de semen sobre la mano del moreno y su propio vientre, a la vez que sentía su interior siendo bañado por la simiente de su compañero. Era una sensación única.

Tsuzuki salió lentamente de Hisoka, y se recostó a su lado, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y sus cuerpos perlados de sudor.

—Tsuzuki... —habló Hisoka.

—¿Hmm?

Tenía que decirlo.

—Yo... también te amo.

Y lo mejor de todo era que les quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones

¿Qué les pareció?

Como repito fue todo un reto pues era un anime que nunca había visto, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Mitsuko-chan XD

Para los que participaron en la trivia de Siglo XXX, daré a conocer a los ganadores al publicar el siguiente capítulo

Mata ne


End file.
